This invention relates to an air deflector for use on the roof of a motor vehicle.
The roof of a motor vehicle may have an opening therein and a sliding or angularly adjustable panel may be associated with the opening to control the effective size of the opening. Such an arrangement is usually referred to as a sun roof or as an air roof. An air deflector may be provided at the leading edge of the sun or air roof.
It has been proposed that an air deflector of this kind should have an angularly adjustable flap provided in a recess formed in the trailing edge of the deflector. By adjusting the angular position of the flap the amount of air deflected into the vehicle whilst it is travelling can be regulated. A problem which has presented itself with this type of arrangement has centered around the mounting of the flap on the air deflector. If separate brackets are provided they have to be mounted on the deflector, which is labour intensive, and the brackets tend to make the construction cumbersome.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an air deflector of the type described above which is of relatively simple construction.